With the popularization of 3G applications, the service subject of the wireless network gradually shifts to data service; more and more users enjoy the data service with terminals, for example, watching videos, browsing websites and sending emails etc. For different application characteristics, each of data services varies greatly in the resource occupancy of wireless network, for example, usually online time of a user who uses MSN (Microsoft Service Network) is more than that of a user who downloads files, however, flux of the user who uses MSN may be only one percent of that of the user who downloads files; meanwhile, different data services have different requirements for wireless environment. To improve the service quality of wireless network and realize reasonable resource distribution, it is necessary to accurately classify all kinds of data services at the base station level.
In the traditional art, on a core network side, the application type in the IP network is analyzed, by collecting IP information, with an IP network monitoring tool according to different data flux of different IP network application types. However, on a network side, it is impossible to correspond the IP network application type with the type of wireless data at a base station; on an traditional base station side, the wireless resource management tools may monitor the distribution of wireless data resource effectively, and analyze the data types of different wireless users, but may not obtain the IP network application information of the users, so the analysis of the IP network application type may not be carried out.
Therefore, it is impossible to improve the service quality of the wireless network and realize reasonable resource distribution by means of the traditional technology.